In Bloom
by vausesnightmare
Summary: A Trishica AU fic! Jessica thought her life was settled when Trish went to The Raft. She would just live with the pain each day of still loving Trish. She would drink until her livers possibly were destroyed. And she would be grateful each day Trish wasn't here to call her out on it. Yet when Dorothy Walker starts to use her money ways to get Trish out, Jessica realizes that her li
1. Call

Six months have gone by since Trish had been taken away. Six months since all of that shit Jessica had gone through had happened. It still felt like it was just yesterday. The wound still open and fresh, stinging every second and threatening to hurt worse.

Jessica played it in her mind each day trying to pin point where she could have stopped Trish's downfall. It was a brutal one and yet, Jessica still felt it was all her fault. The only family she ever loved and trusted was gone. The only person she ever would stand to be around for twenty minutes would never return. And yet, Jessica still hadn't accepted it.

"Hey Jess," Malcolm had entered the apartment without two knocks. "Brought you left over pizza, I'm on a diet again so I shouldn-"

"Did I say come in?" Jessica's words were cold and harsh.

Her head still buried in her arms as her body was hunched over on the desk. She had fallen asleep just a few hours before. The laptop still playing Trish Talk videos, the empty bottle of whiskey shattered on the wall to her left. It was a sight Malcolm had become accustomed to seeing lately.

"Anyway, I'll put it in the fridge" He said before walking to the kitchen, ignoring her words. "So, how's work?"

Jessica sighed, lifting her head to glare at the man. She had shut the laptop screen, silencing the former talk show host's voice out.

"Can't work while you keep walking in" She said.

"This is the first I have this week" Malcom pointed out as he put the pizza in the fridge. His eyes scanned seeing the remains of last weeks pizza he brought to Jessica still there. Only one piece left. "Jess, did you not eat all three pieces last week?" His head popped out from behind the door.

Jessica shrugged.

"Been out working, you know? That thing people do. Maybe you should go and try it-"

"Hey, I have a job" He pointed at her before shutting the fridge door.

"Then go to it" She said. "Prove me wrong"

Malcom just sighed, shaking his head.

"Listen, I get it. What happened was super fucked. But you're hurting yourself. Your drinking more then you're eating. And you're not even drinking water"

"Okay, at the bar their whiskey is really watered down" Jessica argued.

"And what about the amount of bottles you get from the corner store?" He asked, leaning against the kitchen doorway. "I'm worried"

"Don't, no, I'm fine" She said. "We're not doing this" She gestured between them with her hand.

"Well if we aren't talking about the reality of you killing yourself, can you at least shower before walking out of here? You'd do the world a favor" He said.

"Haven't I done enough favors for the world?" She asked.

"Showering could be a perk" He said. "You know Trish would-"

"I don't give a shit what Trish would do or tell me to do" Jessica snapped. "Why are you even bringing her up? What does that have to do with any of this shit?"

Malcolm scoffed.

"You're joking right? Like please tell me, you're actually joking"

Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Ever since she was brought to The Raft, you've been on a downhill spiral worse then I have ever seen"

"She did it to herself" Jessica reminded herself.

"Yeah, I know" Malcolm nodded. "But, you're still blaming yourself. You think I don't know you, but I do"

"Why are you still here?" Jessica got up from the desk, walking around it to pick up the papers that had fallen off the desk the night before. "Don't you have better shit to do then talk to me?"

"Sadly no," Malcom said. "Hogarth doesn't want me in until later this afternoon. So my schedule is wide open to pester you"

"Oh, yay me" Jessica muttered.

"Have you even gone down to see her?" He asked. "I mean I know she gets basically no contact with the outside world. But you're you, you can find ways to see her. Not like you've never been there before"

"You ever think I just don't want to?" She asked, throwing the papers back on to the desk.

"Yeah, I know" He sighed. "But, it might help with closure and help you take showers more"

"I do not smell that bad" Jessica threw another glare. "Besides, Dorothy has been visiting her nonstop. She isn't alone, alone. And having your only visitor be Dorothy is punishment and pure torture for anyone"

Malcolm snickered.

"You're right there," He said. "But still, think you should see what you can do" He shrugged.

Jessica remained staring down at the papers with cases that she still needed to get to on them. Her fingers traced some of them as she hoped Malcolm took silence as an answer.

"Pizza is in the fridge. Text me if you want me to bring your laundry with me tonight when I go to do mine" He pushed off the doorway to walk out. "Call her at least"

"You know she tried to kill me right?" Jessica turned to look at him.

Malcolm looked back with a nod.

"Come on, Jess. You know more then anyone she was losing herself each day and turned into someone she's not"

"Why does that matter?"

"I think you know.." He simply said before opening the door, stepping out, then shutting it behind him.

Jessica hated that she knew what he meant. Trish was on a downhill spiral ever since the death of Alisa Jones. She had to convince herself that she was the good guy for doing that. Just like Jessica had to when she had killed Kilgrave. Even if it was the worst person on earth, taking a life can leave a toll on you. It seemed to take Trish though by storm.

Her phone buzzed on the table, taking her by surprise. She figured it died being she never had a reason to charge it anymore. Trish was only ever the one to nag her about charging it all the time.

But the number was a number she didn't recognize. It made her eyebrows furrow and she contemplated answering it. But, curiosity got the best of her.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Jessie-"

"Nope" Jessica went to hang up.

"Wait, wait! Please, five minutes!" Dorothy was heard yelling in the cellphone.

Jessica had taken a deep breath in. Trish's voice in the back of her mind was telling her to just answer it because they both knew Dorothy wouldn't give up calling.

"Alright, you got three minutes and that's being considerate" Jessica said.

Dorothy sighed.

"Do you think I want to be calling the demon child that put my baby in that God awful place?" She asked.

"She asked for it," Jessica said. "After trying to kill me"

"She did no such thing-"

"The scar on my hand tells me otherwise. Is this why you called me? If so I can just hang up right now,"

"No, that's not it" She said. "It's about Trish"

Jessica laughed. This wasn't the first time Dorothy tried to get Jessica to talk to her about Trish. Especially in the recent weeks Dorothy had been more persistent about it for some reason. Yet the conversation would always end about now. Jessica would hang up, not answering the twenty calls after it.

"Oh! Even better, goodbye Dor-"

"Jessica! Please! You'll want to hear this"

Jessica had the phone off of her ear. She stared down at it, seeing the numbers stare back at her. Dorothy always called from her own phone. Why she was calling from an unknown number seemed weird to Jessica. This was the first time she had.

She had sighed, lifting the phone back to her ear. Curiosity getting the better of her.

"Then just get to the fucking point"

"I'm getting her out" Dorothy said.

Jessica paused for a second, chuckling a bit just in disbelief. And Dorothy thought that Jessica was finally losing it some days. Well, it seems the tables definetely have turned on this one.

"You do realize people that go down there don't come back, correct?" Jessica hated saying those words. It hurt each time.

She knew Trish was bad. Hell, everyone did. She had been pinned the hero of Hell's Kitchen and her business for Alias Investigations had sky rocketed. Everyone was going to her now ever since she put Trish away down there. They came to her for an issue like a lost cat to an issue like a murder never solved. Some days Jessica would just rather chase a cat through the alley ways instead of finding and murdered.

Though, she knew beggars can't be choosers. She wanted the business to bring in more money. And, here it was. It just came at the cost of sending away the only person she ever gave a shit about. Heroes make sacrifices for others she guessed.

"You do realize I still have savings from when she was Patsy and money from Trish Talk, Trish Style right? Not to mention the countless of movies" Dorothy sighed. "God, she really was a star huh?"

"I thought we discussed you taking Trish's money" Jessica said.

"Well it doesn't matter now, does it? It's getting her out" She said a small chuckle to her tone.

"Keep dreaming, airhead" Jessica threw the insult. "Nobody let's anyone off that easy down there. She fucked up"

"She did not, Jessie" Dorothy said.

"Is there any other reason you called besides telling me your fantasy ideas?" She asked. An amused smirk on her face. Dorothy was always someone she loved annoying.

Silence for a second. Jessica swore she could hear hushed whispers. But she just grabbed the one whiskey bottle off of the shelf. It was down a little below half, signalling she needed to buy more. She was in the middle of unscrewing the cap with her thumb when finally someone spoke on the other line. But, the person speaking wasn't Dorothy.

"Jess.."

Jessica's breath hitched and the bottle dropped to the floor. It shattered, letting the brown colored liquid splattered all over her floor. Her eyes had gone bloodshot wide as she registered the voice that had just said her name in such a way she had craved for so long.

Trish. Trish. Trish. Trish. Is all her mind was thinking.

"Don't hang up.." Trish spoke before Jessica could hang up. Even if they had been separated and Trish lost herself, she still knew Jess best.

It's like she knew Jessica just wanted to hang up and throw the phone out the window. She wanted to act like she never heard Trish's voice over the phone. But it felt like her own strength was holding her back from that. It felt like Trish was holding her back from that.

"My mother, what she said was true. It won't be tomorrow or next week. But, it's happening" Trish said.

Jessica was silent, not sure what to say. What can you say to someone who hurt you so bad, yet you still love? The only case Jessica couldn't crack open for an answer.

"Can you please just, say something?" Trish asked. "I know what I did, it was fucked. And I don't deserve it, but Jess, I need to hear your voice"

Another moment of silence.

"I'm so sorry, Jess"

Jessica hoped Trish would just stop saying her name like that. It kept pulling her heartstrings and stabbing at her heart. She wanted Trish here with her at that moment. No, she needed her. She needed to see Trish not just on a photo or video. She needed to feel Trish's arms wrap around her once more.

"Just say something.." Trish whispered.

She didn't want to. It was a Jessica move to not say anything at all. But, this was Trish. And Trish was always special to Jessica. She always was treated different then the others.

"I uh, I don't know what you want me to say" Jessica's voice barely above a whisper.

She heard Trish let a sigh of relief escape her lips.

"I have to go, but thank you" Trish said. "I'm sorry" Were the last two words before the phone was hung up.


	2. Whiskey

"Listen, can you just meet me at the bar?" Jessica's voice spoke into the phone.

A sigh was heard on the other line.

"It's four in the afternoon on a Wednesday, we really drinking already?" Dylan asked, a rough British accent to her tone.

"I don't know what your issue is, I already started" Jessica said. "Just meet me when you can" She has said before hanging up.

It was only a few months ago Dylan Jones had came into Jessica's life for the first time in over a decade. She was presumed dead after the accident just like Alisa was. But, somehow she had found Jessica and basically forced herself into Jessica's life.

When the accident happened, Dylan was only about five. Jessica hadn't even realized it was her younger sister until Dylan had spoken about her family. It turned out too both shared the same powers as well.

Not that Jessica would admit to it, but Dylan came in at a time in her life when she needed her most. It was nice to have some sort of family around her. Even if it wasn't Trish.

One major difference they had though was how they grew up. Jessica actually felt fortunate when Dylan told her story. After all their testing and experiments that gave them their powers, Dylan was quickly flown out to England. She was adopted by an Irish woman and grew up along side two older siblings. One boy, one girl. In her teen years they had moved to Canada. But then she moved to New York when she found Jessica.

"Jessica, welcome back" Bobby, the bartender, said. "The usual?" She asked while Jessica sat at the bar.

"Yeah, double it" Jessica nodded. "Meeting someone" She added as if that was an explanation for her order to be doubled.

"On it" The woman nodded before walking to the other end.

Jessica looked above her at the TV. It was on some news channel that with her luck, were talking about The Raft. An annoyed groan escaped her lips until she was reading the captions.

"Inmates to be let out.." Was as far as she read before flipping her head over to Bobby.

"Turn it up" Jessica pointed.

"You know I-"

"Do it, I'll pay you" Jessica said.

"Can I at least have some manners?" She asked.

Jessica sighed.

"Can you please turn up the fucking television before I break your face?"

"That's more like it" The woman said, turning up the volume.

"As of last month it has come to surface that some inmates of The Raft are not meant to be there for long periods of time. The one inmate you might be familiar with is former star, Trish Walker. Sources say that she has been working on a plea deal for the last four months, and now she might be getting somewhere. Here's Dorothy Walker, Trish's mother, on the phone to report more on that"

"Hello?" Dorothy was heard.

"Hello Dorothy, what can you tell us about Trish's potential plea deal?"

"Oh it's not potential. It is happening. We talked to lawyers today about it. My daughter has not committed crimes that require her to be here for a long period of time. There's worse power people out there!"

"Power people.." Jessica cringed at the words.

"So when do you think she will be released? And if she is not fit, will she go back?"

"We're hoping by next month. But, she will not be returning. Once she's out, she's out. I don't care what anyone says about that"

"And what else.."

The TV had gone black, causing Jessica to let out a frustrated groan.

"Another black out?! Come on," She said.

"It's summer, that's why" Dylan had walked up, throwing her bag on the stool before sitting down beside it. "Gotta love rolling black outs"

The younger woman was now about twenty one. She had hair just like Jessica's and face features like hers. But, her style was a bit darker then the woman's. She worse black ripped skinny shorts with a ripped up Bikini Kill logo tank top. And on top of that, she wore glasses just like their dad always had to. Though, he never really did. He usually wore contacts.

"Two of Jessica's usual" Bobby said, placing the drinks down before walking away.

"Do you ever change your order?" Dylan asked.

"Do you ever not question my alcohol?"

"Maybe one day I won't" She said. "But anyway, what's the last second needing to meet at the bar thing about?"

Jessica sighed.

"Can't a girl just want to see her dead sister?" Jessica asked.

"That only works so many times," Dylan said in an amused tone. "Come on, tell me. I'm here drinking with you before five so it's gotta' be good"

Jessica chuckled a bit. She wasn't used to anyone else pestering her drinking habits in this way. Trish used to sometimes. But, she also kept a bottle of whiskey and Jessica's glass at her apartment just for the woman. So she wasn't always pestering her about it.

"Trish is getting bailed out if I understand right"

Dylan's eyes went wide, thinking the woman was lying.

"Hellcat?" She asked. "Like, the woman that tried to kill you, Patsy?" She used the common nicknames for the woman.

"And I kinda' talked to her today. Not really, I only said like one sentence" Jessica said.

"Fuck," Dylan said. "You really give yourself reasons to drink, huh?" She chuckled.

Jessica chuckled a bit, holding her glass up slightly.

"Gotta' drink to something" She said before downing the rest of it.

"Are you gonna' go see her?"

Jessica threw a glare her way. Dylan still tried to get used to those. But luckily she never seem phased.

"Why would I do such a stupid thing like that?" She asked.

Dylan shrugged slightly, lifting her drink to her lips to take a small sip.

"I mean, if she is going to get out, she's going to want to see you. Might as well get it over with now instead of as a random surprise"

"Maybe I don't want to see her" Jessica said.

"Bullshit," Dylan snickered. "Obvious you have a thing for her"

Jessica got the attention of the bar tender while holding her drink up, signalling she wanted another round. Her eyes avoided meeting Dylan's glaring ones. She hated that Dylan was so much like their mother sometimes with that glare. Little did Jessica know she had the same one.

"What the fuck are you saying?" Jessica asked.

"I'm not dumb," She said. "You love her"

"Yeah, but not in-"

"It is in that way" Dylan said. "We both know it"

They both fell silent, just listening to the chatter around them blend together. The sound of ice clinking against the glass along with the sound of dishes in the kitchen. The power was still out, earning some complaints from the drunk people surrounding them.

Jessica shook her head though.

"No, that went away" She had sort of confessed.

"You had them?"

"Yeah, no, it was a stupid teenage crush" Jessica said. "I was lonely, it was after the crash, just a stupid crush"

Dylan snickered.

"Seems like that stupid crush is still a crush"

"It's not. You don't know what she did to me"

"Tried to kill you? Yeah, I'm aware. You told me"

"There was more to it.." Jessica said, cutting herself off.

Dylan had hope their mother was alive. Jessica had never found it in her to tell her otherwise that she wasn't. Not to mention Dylan would turn to hate Trish if she told her who was at fault. And Jessica needed one person to not hate Trish besides herself. It made her feel more sane.

"What?"

Jessica took a deep breath in.

"Our history is brutal," She said. "The drug addictions, the fights, the everything about us. Not to mention she tried to fucking kill me" Her eyes finally looked up to meet Dylan's.

Dylan remained silent, giving the woman a second to gather her thoughts.

"She tried to get rid of me," A small voice crack. "The only person I ever gave a shit about tried to kill me. Yet I still, I shouldn't"

"You know she was on a downhill spiral and I'm not defending her. I'm just saying that so you know it had nothing to do with you" Dylan said.

Jessics shrugged, shaking her head.

"I'm fucked up. I put her in that position. If I just never told her I had powers or maybe I never..I don't know. I fucked up somewhere"

"Listen, I only have vague memories of you when we were young. But what I remember is, you were my favorite person ever. Yeah maybe I was five then, but Jess..I looked up to you. And I still do. Even if we are in a bar with no power drinking before it's even five" Dylan said.

The older woman smile a bit at the words, looking back down.

"What I'm saying is, you're not fucked up. If you were fucked up, I wouldn't still be around you. I didn't know you when this all happened. But, I'm sure Trish put herself on that spiral"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Former Disney stars go on those things. Look at Miley for fucks sake, she went on a spiral" Dylan laughed causing Jessica to chuckle. "And we both know who Dorothy is. She can make anyone want to go on a killing spree. Trish needed therapy. She needed help. But just like you, she didn't realize that or she was too worried about taking care of others"

"You saying I need therapy?" Jessica asked.

"I can bet she's not the only one that's tried to kill you before" Dylan said.

Jessica scoffed.

"You got that right" She said.

"So, you think you'll go visit her?" Dylan went back to her question.

Another drink was placed down in front of Jessica. She lifted the glass, taking a gulp from the burning liquid before placing a back down. She contemplated lying, saying that no she wasn't thinking about it. But Trish in her head was pestering her to be honest with the woman beside her.

"Probably," Jessica said. "Maybe I can get her to kill me and she will be in there longer"

"Oh come on, we all know Dorothy should be down there. Not Trish"

Both chuckled at that.

"Why would you want her locked up down there anyway? You seem to regret it"

"Because," Jessica shrugged. "Wouldn't have to face her again. Face all of that again. Hasn't even been a year since it happened"

"I get that," Dylan nodded. "But I also get what you told me when I first got here"

"Told you to ignore any of my advice incase it bites me in the ass right?"

"Feel how you feel. You have nothing to forgive yourself for"

Jessica shook her head.

"I was obviously drunk, that makes no sense"

"You're always drunk and yeah, it fucking makes sense" Dylan said. "When I was mad at Diane, you made me realize from that saying that I couldn't keep ignoring it. If I kept ignoring it, I wouldn't be talking with the woman who raised me. I would still be angry all the fucking time"

"Your point?"

"Face it, Jessica. Feel how you feel. Just like you told me to do" Dylan said.

"I miss the days when you were five and didn't listen to me" Jessica muttered, downing more of drink.

Dylan chuckled a bit.

"Face it, you're a good influence"

"You do realize I have you with me drinking away my problems right?" Jessica asked.

"Like I said, such a good influence" Dylan said, downing what was left of her drink. "Another over here please!" She called out.

"Make it double" Jessica added, holding up her nearly empty glass.

"So do we just drink till the lights come back up?"

"More like till the sun comes up" Jessica said.

"Hasn't even set" Dylan chuckled. "Such a good influence" She rolled her eyes.


	3. Memories

"Jess.." The softest voice was heard.

Jessica turned her head, seeing the blonde woman walking up to her. A soft yellow glow radiated around her body. As she walked closer to her, she felt warmth spread throughout her like the sun was shining down on her.

"Trish?" Jessica asked. "What are you- Why are you- I, Trish?" She stammered.

"Sh," Trish shushed, lifting her hand to cup Jessica's right cheek. Her thumb softly rubbing at her jawline. "Don't question it"

"I'm so sorry.." Jessica whispered. "I should have never sent you down there" She felt tears start to roll down her cheeks.

Trish shook her head.

"No, Jess, you did the right thing" Trish whispered. "Come see me, please?"

Jessica shook her head.

"I can't," She said. "Not after what you did. Not after everything"

"I would never do it again," Trish's hand started to slide down from her cheek.

"How can I be so sure?" Jessica asked.

"Because, you love me" Trish had said before the soft yellow glow had faded away.

Now what surrounded her was a dark grey, slowly fading to black. Jessica frantically shook her head no. She felt the warmth in her bones start to freeze over. This had happened so many times before. She didn't want this again.

"No, please, no" Jessica begged. "Don't be her. I want Trish back"

"I am Trish" Trish spoke. Her voice now a bit more forward as her hand resided on Jessica's throat. "You're the bad guy"

Her hand wrapped around Jessica's throat like it fit perfectly. Her fingernails started to dig into the skin causing Jessica to inhale a sharp breath. Her grip started to squeeze making it more difficult to breath.

"You caused the downhill I went on. You are the reason I'm in The Raft. You killed Killgrave. You ruined me. You are the reason your mother died. You-"

"Fuck!" Jessica sat up with a gasp.

Her chest was rising up and down at a frequent pace. She felt her heart rate thumping throughout her body, stuffing her ears with the pulsing sound. Her eyes looked around, gathering her surroundings on where she was. The woman wasn't sure how she ended up back in her own room. But, few seconds after she noticed the sticky note hanging off her forehead.

She peeled it off, flipping it over to see what it read.

"Drinks on you next time. I'm out of town for the next week. Go see her though. Also, take a shower. And maybe wait till five to drink next time. - Dylan"

Jessica just let a puff of air leave her nose with a slight smile. It quickly faded when she realized the dried tears on her cheeks. It had that dried sticky feeling that made Jessica's stomach ache a bit more. She hated crying like anyone else. She always tried to avoid it. Yet the times she found herself waking up sobbing were always the worst. At least this time the tears were already drying.

She got up from the bed, not caring to fix the covers being she would just get in it again some day. Usually she would say she would get into the bed that night. But, instead she found herself lately being a couch surfer. Or more of a barstool surfer.

Jessica stumbled into the bathroom, looking up at the mirror making her reflection stare back at her. Her hair was a wreck, her clothes wreaked of the bar, and tear streaks were on her face.

"You're a mess because of Patsy, you know?" Killgrave's image appeared in the mirror behind her, leaning against the doorway. "The only woman you could ever truly love and you even messed that up"

"You're dead. You're not really here" Jessica just muttered to herself, turning the water on to wash her face and brush her teeth. It was a familiar mantra she had to say more then usual lately.

"Go see her. Give old Patsy a call maybe" He said. That amusing tone covered his words.

Jessica just shook her head as she pushed at the nearly empty bottle of toothpaste, getting the small blue mint flavored paste out. She made a mental note to go to the store for more toothpaste. Not that it would matter because she would end up spending it on whiskey.

After a few minutes of brushing her teeth and washing her face, she had decided to change into new set of clothes. Well, as new as Jessica could get. All her clothes basically looked the same. But at the least the new ones wouldn't smell of whiskey and cigars.

She threw on the old familiar smiley shirt that she used to love. It was worn out and faded over the years. The other pair of blue ripped jeans she had were faded as well. Trish was always on about how Jessica needed new clothes.

Just as she was about to reach in her closet for the blue flannel, her fingers skimmed across Trish's section. Trish always had her own section in Jessica's closet. Along with other parts of the apartment. Same went for Jessica. She didn't just have her own whiskey and glass at Trish's. She had clothes, CDs, etc.

The smell of Trish's clothes is what had really stumped Jessica though. It felt like an invasion of her nose when the familiar comforting scent hit. She wanted to run away and burn those clothes. Yet, it brought some comfort to her at the same time.

She grabbed onto the black sweater Trish would wear. It was Jessica's at first, but Trish stole it and claimed it hers. Her eyes looked around as if someone would be watching her. That was a possiblity some days. But she held the sleeve towards her face, taking in the scent that was fading over time.

That was a mistake Jessica had made. She let the sleeve drop and quickly slammed the closet door shut. Her body jumped back like she had been electrocuted.

"Fuck.." Just a small whisper escaped her lips.

There was no doubt in Jessica's mind that she had to go see this woman. But the only way she was going to do that was hitching a ride with someone that she hated most. Someone that she avoided at all costs. Someone that made Jessica's blood boil.

Her hand grabbed her phone, dialing that familiar number before putting it to her hear. It had taken a couple rings before the pick up.

"Jessie," Dorothy spoke. "Why are you calling?"

"Trust me, I don't wanna' be" Jessica said. "It's about Trish"

"You still don't believe me, do you?"

"I don't know, but that's not why I'm calling" Jessica said. "I know you've been visiting her and obviously you're bribing someone for that to happen"

"Your point?"

Jessica swallowed down hard. As if she was swallowing her pride. She never wanted to ask Dorothy of anything. Hell, she never made it a point to. The last time she had to was years ago and that was to help her get Trish into rehab. At first the woman was against it. But, then slowly realized Trish's habits could ruin her 'perfect image' that she so desperately tried to keep clean.

"Your next visit, I want to go" Jessica said.

It was silent for a moment. She swore she could hear the happiness from Dorothy. Though it wasn't happiness that Jessica was finally willing to face Trish. It was more of a happiness that Jessica was needing Dorothy to help her.

"You want to see Trish? With me?"

Jessica took in a deep breath.

"Yes," She said. "I want to see Trish with you" Her voice slowly repeated the words.

She could just see the delight on Dorothy's face. This would be another thing to hang over her head for years to come.

"Well, I don't take demands you know. I would rather you ask" Dorothy spoke.

Jessica was sure of it. She was going to punch this lady through the phone.

"But I know that's not the, uh, what can I call it? Jessie style" She said.

Jessica had remained silent, trying to not tell the lady to fuck off. This would be her easiest way to get down there to The Raft. There was no room for her to blow this chance.

"Well?" Dorothy asked. "Are you going to do this the Dorothy Walker way?"

Fucks sake.

"May I pretty fucking please go see Trish with you?" Jessica asked.

"Is that as nice as it's going to get?" Dorotby asked. "I'm not sure if I should take that as a way to go-"

"You don't take me with you, I will stop going out for lunch with you" Jessica said.

"Fine," Dorothy huffed.

It had been a sort of agreement they had when Trish went to The Raft. About two months after, Dorothy had come to Jessica's door just sobbing. The woman was a wicked stage mom. But, she was still a mom. And those weekly or monthly lunches her and Trish had were gone. So reluctantly she went to her adoptive daughter, seeking out a way to try to keep some normalcy.

At first Jessica was against it. Going so far as calling her names upon throwing insults just at the idea. She understood eventually though why Dorothy was asking. And it sort of helped the guilt she felt for sending Trish down there in some way.

So once a month they met up a small coffee shop or maybe a diner. They made small talk which was normally covered in insults and ended up in just arguing. But, they were trying. They were trying to fill that hole in their lives that Trish once resided in.

"I'm going down next week. I'll pick you up from your apartment around ten in the morning" Dorothy said. "You owe me for this"

"Yeah, fucking aware" Jessica muttered before hanging up, throwing the phone down on the bed.

She let her body fall onto the bed short after letting her phone drop. Her hands covered her face, letting them slowly drag down until she saw the boot marks in her ceiling. All those boot marks from throwing her boot up when the upstair neighbours were too loud or she didn't want to get up. It had been a difficult habit to break. She never intended to break it until that one morning with Trish.

FLASHBACK

"Fuck.." Jessica muttered, hearing the alarm start buzzing loudly. She let her hand try to find the source of the noise. But she refused to move her body.

Because currently, she was snuggled away into the only person she could ever feel this content with. Trish had her arm wrapped around her while Jessica's head was on the woman's chest. Both of them had fallen asleep while arguing about if Trish being the bait to take Killgrave down was a good idea or not. Of course Trish had won.

Jessica didn't mind though. Because when she was tossing and turning to fall asleep, she felt Trish's hand on her hip. The woman had fallen asleep before Jessica which happened a lot. Yet, she always would in her half asleep state of mind have Jessica snuggle closer to her. Jessica always thought Trish was believing that she was asleep or maybe Trish would be too tired to know.

She would place a hand on Jessica's side, hip, arm, anywhere she could. Soon after she would pull her closer if Jessica didn't shuffle over herself. The moment Jessica's head rested on her chest and she felt Trish hold her close? She was able to fall asleep.

They had done this since their teen years. Trish hated going to bed alone because of the feeling she got. It felt empty and lonely. Even if she was surrounding by all her trophies and possessions. Having someone to cuddle made her always feel better.

And not that Jessica would admit, but she felt that feeling Trish felt too. Not to mention it felt so much easier to fall asleep if someone, well, mainly Trish, was holding her.

"Just turn the damn alarm off, Jess" Trish's voice rasped against her head.

Her hand slowly rubbed up against Jessica's hip until she got to the black locks of hair. She softly played with the hair, pressing a kiss to Jessica's head. And maybe that was a bit far. But both were too tired to even question the subtle loving gesture.

"Don't you think I'm trying?" Jessica rasped back. "Ah, fuck it" She muttered.

She grabbed her boot after finding it on the floor. And with one quick motion, she flicked it up into the ceiling. The pieces chipped down and the loud bang was heard. It made Trish jump up with a sudden gasp, looking around frantically.

"What the fuck was that?!" She asked.

"I turned the alarm off" Jessica shrugged, stretching her back out.

"What ever happened to just hitting the alarm?!"

"I tried! But each time I throw my boot up for some reason it turns off" Jessica said.

Trish looked up at the ceiling. The boot was stuck in it. Pieces of the ceiling chipped off, dropping onto the comforter that was covering their bodies. She slightly shook her head before turning to look back down at a very groggy Jessica.

"You gotta' stop doing that" Trish said.

Jessica looked at her, trying to figure out if she was joking. Though it didn't seem like it.

"You're joking" Jessica said.

"I'm not, Jess" Trish shook her head. "For one the guy that owns this place is going to kill you if he sees this. Also, I don't think this will help with your neighbours liking you"

"I don't need my neighbours to like me, Trish" Jessica had said before lifting the blanket up. She swung her legs out before her body followed suit. "It's not a big deal" She added.

"Have you looked at your ceiling?" Trish pointed up, her face just in shock the woman didn't realize this wasn't okay.

Jessica sighed before looking up. Her shoulders shrugged slightly before returning to look at the blonde.

"It was already a shitty ceiling anyway" Jessica said. "We should get coffee" She had said before starting to exit the room.

"What about your boot? Don't you need to wear it?!" Trish called after her.

Three more cracks were heard before the boot had fallen from the ceiling onto the bed where Jessica previously laid. Chips of the ceiling same down with it, having a bigger hole in the ceiling appear. The woman had looked at the beat up boot with parts of the ceiling surrounding it.

"Nevermind.." She muttered to herself.


End file.
